By the code
by hardyyun
Summary: Dexter finally opens up to Miguel. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

I've decided. I will tell Miguel about my …. Let's say lifestyle. It isn't so much that I trust the guy, but my dark passenger feels this pull to him. I feel like Miguel has a dark passenger too… just not one that is dominating like mine. I'd confront him about, but I'm sure it will come out as time goes by. I invited him over, planning to show him all my little secrets. I'd bring him up to date on my code. After all the first time he thought he was ready to take on a kill… he was a complete mess. Finally there came a knock on my door. I grin as I cross to the door and peak out the window. Miguel. I open the door "Hola amigo" he says as he steps in. I close the door behind him and lock it before following him to my couch.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" He asks as he sits down. He looks so comfortable, like he is at home. "I wanted to… open up to you. I think it is time to share with you who I really am." Miguel nods his head and smiles "I'd like that." I wasn't sure what to show him first. I had this new sensation I had never felt before.

I think it was a cross between excitement and nervousness. Whatever it was, it was new. I didn't realize how long I was standing there just thinking until Miguel spoke up "Dexter, nothing you say can change how I feel about you. You are my friend" He gets up and places a hand on my shoulder "You were ready to tell me whatever you wanted to tell me earlier.

Don't over think it." I smile and begin to tell him all about how it started and how I was born in blood. I told him how my father taught me how to kill and gave me a code, so I could go on being who I was. I told him how my darkness would have taken me over by now if the rules weren't in place. The whole time his face didn't waver.

He didn't vomit like my father had. I showed him my kill tools and explained how I went about a kill. I showed him my little box of blood. I told him everything. It was freeing to have someone know just how big of a monster I was. If this ever backfired I could just kill him. Sure he wasn't a killer, but one of my rules was not to get code, so I'm sure I could make it work. Once I was done Miguel was silent for a long while.

"Well everything makes sense now." Miguel said with a laugh. He then surprised me by hugging me. I grimaced at the feeling. When was the last time I had hugged someone? I patted his back awkwardly before pulling away. "Dex… teach me. I want to learn. I understand now why you are so careful… Teach me." I couldn't turn him down, so that night we planned our next kill. Miguel was impatient, but he agreed to do it how I did it. A week later we had our kill room ready. The following night Miguel helped me take our first real victim together to the kill room.

Once I woke him up Miguel didn't look as giddy as he did earlier. He looked calm and collected. The kill clothes I had bought him that resembled mine, but in more flattering colors, made him look more intimidating. I handed him the knife as he gave his little kill speech. It was thrilling to watch him be so frightening. Once he was done talking he sunk the blade into the guy.

I felt an all too familiar feeling in my pants. The sigh of content Miguel gave only fueled the boner. "How do you feel?" I ask. He may have done the deed, but could he handle what he did. He turned and looked at me. There was tightness in my throat all of a sudden. What if he was as disgusted as my father was? "Free" he whispers. He grins at me "Tell me Dexter… do you ever… uh… get turned on… by this?" He asks as he gestures to the body.

I look down for a moment and look back up "Yeah, It has become normal for me." He nods and steps closer "Do we start cutting the body now?" He asks. That is when I felt it… when I saw it. I saw his dark passenger. My own dark passenger smiled at his new friend. "Yes." I handed him a buzz saw and instructed him on what to do. I sliced the plastic away and watched as he started with the leg. I had bought him an apron and a mask that matched mine. It was… something entirely new to see someone else doing the things I do. I could see his dark passenger was having fun.

With Miguel disposing of the body was faster. He cut and I bagged. We were entirely in sync. The thought made shivers run through my body. He helped me carry the bags to my car and then to my boat. I have to admit, I loved having a partner. Once we dumped the body we sat on my boat for a while. "I've been thinking…" Miguel begins. I face him "Are you familiar with the bay harbor butcher?" He asks. I tilt my head up "Yes…" I say slowly. "Your kill style…" I cut him off "Yes, I'm him. I hate that name though…" He snaps his eyes to me "You are? All the bodies they found… all of them… Gosh, Dex. There were so many…" This was it; this was when he would realize just how big of a monster I was.

Just how disgusting of a human (if you could call me that) I was. "Dexter…" This was said softly. I looked up at him and before I could answer, I felt his cold lips against mine. It was different than any other kiss I had had. It wasn't like with Rita. When I realized why it was different, I kissed him back. The reason was because he had a dark passenger that understood mine. It wasn't just Miguel and I who were kissing. It was our dark passengers too. It was freeing to be able to show that dark side of me. With Rita I had to control myself and it was never fun to have to do that. With Miguel… well he was just as into it as I was.

I could feel his darkness. He had moved his kisses down to my neck which made me hard. I gasped when I felt his hand slide over the front of my pants. I lost control after that and before I could stop it I had Miguel bent over my boat and was drilling into him. His moans of what I was sure was mostly pain filled the empty ocean air. When the moans changed from pain to pleasure I pushed in harder making sure to rub against his prostate. The moans only got louder. When we were done the grin Miguel gave me was that of a new darkness, one that had made friends with mine. This new friendship would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later Miguel and I had our eyes set on a new victim. It took longer to prove he fit the code, but once we confirmed it the kill room was set. The action was over all too soon, or so I though. After I threw the last bag of our latest victim in the ocean I felt Miguel behind me. I could feel he was turned on and was looking to connect in the way we did last time. How was I to resist such a forward request? I didn't protest when he slide his hand in my pants. When I felt his hand wrap around my semi hard cock I became full erect.

I let my body relax against Miguel as he continued pleasuring me. It wasn't long before I was on the edge of climax. Miguel was certainly good with his hands. He kissed the side of my neck before he pulled my pants and began to insert himself. It was new and quite painful. Miguel didn't go slowly either. He was rough and wanting and it turned me on. His hands were grasped on either side of my hips and would certainly turn into bruises if he didn't let up.

I found I didn't mind so much, but that would be hard to explain Rita. I allowed him to continue his roughness. At one point he pulls me up while still pushing into me and bits my shoulder. He bites really hard, enough to make me yelp a bit. I think he took joy in the sounds I made. He kissed the spot he bit before pulling me closer to his body. The change of angle directed his dick directly against my prostate and it wasn't long before I was cuming all over again. He followed seconds later.

I think the moans I gave helped fuel him. Once we were cleaned up and my pants were back in place, Miguel kissed me. It was different… it wasn't that of his dark passenger and it wasn't leading anywhere sexual. Was this relationship that I thought was purely driven by the darkness turning into something more? If it was, was I okay with that? "So… Dex" Miguel began. I was steering the boat, so I didn't have direct visual on him, but I could hear the tone in his voice.

Damn… he would be bringing up Ellen Wolf again. "Miguel…" I saw quietly and in a threatening voice. "No, Dex… I think I have evidence on her… evidence that would make her fit our code." When I heard him call it our code something in me changed. I wasn't sure if it made me trust him more or less. "I'll show you when we get back." I wanted to see this evidence, but it was way past 12 as it was. "It will have to wait 'till morning. Come by the station. No one sets foot in there unless they need something, so we should be good. You can show me then."

Hours after I arrived at work Miguel showed up. He looked chipper, but I could see the sleepiness on his face. "Morning Dex" He says as he comes into my little office. He closes the door before leaning in to give me a quick peck on the cheek. What was that? I thought in my head. Were we doing the whole couple thing… were we really that close? Or did he think it would help me lean towards his cause? He sat down in the only extra chair I had and began showing me his research.

He was right. I needed more evidence then what he showed, but there might just be sheets of plastic in her future. I wouldn't let Miguel know my thoughts on this just yet, I wouldn't want to excite him and then tear it away from him. After he left I headed to 'lunch'. What I was really doing was some heavy investigating. I needed 100% evidence to incriminate Ellen. Normally I wasn't so picky, but this was different. Miguel was so intent on getting me to agree to all of this… I needed to be completely sure. I didn't find anything this time around, but I kept looking the rest of the week.

Miguel didn't stop hounding me about it either. Finally I caught Ellen. I traced back one of her clients that supposedly disappeared. His name was Nick Smith. He closed all his accounts, bought a ticket and vanished. I went by his house and it had been cleaned. Of course it had though… this had happened over a week ago. There would be evidence at the station somewhere, but that would take extra work. I could do it, but I didn't feel the need to. Now that I had some clue as to what to look for I would be heading back to Ellen's.

I would need Miguel's help with this one. I called him up and had him meet me at my house. "Hey" Miguel said as he came into my house. He wasn't his usual chipper self which confused me. "Miguel" I begin, but he cuts me off "Don't tell me… we won't be going after Ellen." I grin, so this was why he was so down. Well maybe I could perk his spirits up. "Actually, I need you to help me get into her place. She has an unpredictable schedule, so I need you to be look out." I had already had a brief discussion with my father on rather it was a good idea to have Miguel follow Ellen, so I changed my original idea.

Miguel smiled "So tonight then?" I grinned and nodded "yep." I explained the plan to him before we headed out. We took my car, but Miguel was driving. He was in a way my getaway car. Ellen wasn't home when we pulled up. I had no way of knowing how long she would be gone and I normally never did this sort of thing. With Ellen it seemed I didn't have much choice. With Miguel out there I didn't think I'd get caught. Just in case, I had my needles with me.

After searching in a few place I found what I was hoping to find; the plane ticket that Nick supposedly bought. I put it back and slipped out of the house. When I was back in the car with Miguel he looked nervous. "Well?" he asked. He was drumming his finger on the steering wheel. "It appears we will be shopping soon." Miguel's darkness appeared for a split second. I could see it, it glowed for a moment. He was excited. He started the car and as he drove one of his hands slide over and landed on my leg.

He kept it there and I found I wasn't bothered by the warmth of it. It was something I wouldn't mind getting used to. Miguel dropped me off at home and walked me all the way to the door. I looked at the time once I opened the door. It was crazy late; it was 3:13 a.m. I'm not sure why I said what I said next, but I didn't regret it at all. "You should stay." It wasn't a question, I was telling Miguel to stay.

A sly grin appeared on Miguel's face as he stepped into my house. I watched him as he closed and locked my door. I was silent as he took his jacket off slowly and slung it over my couch. I closed my mouth once I realized it was open. "Do you mind if I shower?" He asks as he takes off his tie and places it with his jacket. I nod "Go for it." He smiles slightly at me as he un-tucks his shirt. I'm not sure why this moment seemed so intimate.

We have had sex twice now, but for some reason this moment was more intense then both of those times on my boat combined. As this thought was racing though my mind Miguel had shed his shirt and had placed it with his other clothing on my couch. He takes his shoes and socks off next. It feels like he is doing it in slow motion and it makes me feel more exposed in a way that I don't understand. As he passes by me he leans in, "Care to join me?" he asks in a soft voice right by my ear.

His breath tickles me and sends chills. I don't understand why this situation is so weird to me, but I find I'm enjoying it. I follow him and take my shirt off. I lean against the doorway to my bathroom and watch him as he unbuckles his pants. As he is letting his pants fall it dawns on me as to why this situation is so different. It isn't our dark passengers fighting to have one another.

No, this is us; purely us, who want each other. It was one thing to have sex after the excitement of ending another's life, to expose to Miguel my dark passenger who I have hidden from everyone. Not even Lila saw that part of me when we made love. Now here I was about to share a shower for the simple reason of wanting to … this was a whole new type of intimacy because I wasn't going to be fake with him. I would be real.


	3. Chapter 3

Miguel's eyes never left mine as he slipped off his boxers. I hadn't seen him completely exposed like this and even still not in anything that wasn't moonlight. I marveled over his body as he moved. I liked to see his muscles move as he did. The way some parts tensed and other parts created small wrinkles in his skin. I was fascinated by his whole body, and of course turned on. I watched for just a moment more as he started the water and stepped into the shower.

He closed the curtain and my little show was over. I didn't approve of that too much, so I removed the rest of my clothes and tossed them onto the floor next to his. I'd pick them up later; right now I had important things to attend to. I moved into the shower behind him. This was new territory for me. Sure Rita had joined me in the shower before, but before she had time to wet her hair her kids charged in saving me from anything awkward happening.

Now here I was willingly entering the shower with someone who was clearly not Rita. Miguel was washing his hair which meant his eyes were closed. I took full advantage to enjoy every inch of his skin with my eyes. He didn't appear like any 53 year old man I had ever seen. "You enjoying the view?" Miguel's question shook me out of my trance.

I didn't even feel the slightest embarrassed at being caught. "With a body like yours, definitely." I moved around him to get to the water and began to wash my hair. There was no doubt in my mind that Miguel was taking advantage of his opportunity to look at me. Not because I thought I had a great body [though killing isn't an activity you do if you can't easily move bodies by yourself], but because I knew Miguel. When I opened my eyes I could that I was right. "Did I do this?" Miguel asked as he traced over some light bruises with his thumb over my hip.

The question wasn't asked in a way that made him seemed like he was worried about hurting me. It sounded like he was… proud. "Mmhmm" I murmured as I switched to allow him to wash off the soap he currently had all over him. I was fully hard at this time and so was he. I would have to take care of that. I soaped up as he rinsed off. Once he was done, and I'm sure he did it on purpose, he switched with me and just barely brushed his dick against mine. I had little control when it came to Miguel.

I quickly rinsed off before directing my attention to Miguel. "Turn around" I said in a lower voice. He pulled me to him and kissed me. It drove me crazy because I could feel him against me. When he pulled away he said "Tonight we do it differently." This intrigued every cell in my body. I followed him as he got out and grabbed a towel. He dried of quickly and so did I [though neither of us managed to get completely dry]. I followed him to my bedroom where he pushed me down onto my bed.

He was on top of me in seconds and was kissing my neck and collarbones. It seemed he had learned the exact spots to kiss that would get the loudest reaction out of me. When he came across the bruise he gave me from the bite he kissed it softly. He moved his lips by my ear "I like marking you Dex". Those words echoed in my head and turned me on more. Truth was I liked it when he marked me. Sure bruises like that are hard to explain, but it held a certain thrill to me.

It was like he was marking me as his, and I liked being his. A part of me wondered how he would feel if I was to mark him in the same way he did me. I wanted to claim him as mine too. Miguel was still kissing my neck and I would throw him soft murmurs of approval whenever he hit a particularly sensitive area. I jolted a bit when his lips slide lower. It was new and oh so nice. His lips trailed over my chest, over my scar that Rita always avoided. I wanted him to fuck me hard and fast, but he was taking his sweet time. I rose up to meet his lips when they reached my hips. He was kissing the small masterpiece he had created with his hands there.

It felt so wonderful I couldn't keep my eyes open. When he slides me into his warm mouth I give him a slightly louder moan to show him it felt good. This caused him to take me deeper into his mouth which felt even better and made me moan louder. He kept a slow pace at first going all the way to the top and then all the way to the bottom. Occasionally he would tease me by sliding a tongue over the tip. At one point he stopped at the top and spent several moments just teasing the tip.

I couldn't keep the sounds that were escaping me in. It felt just so damn good. He kept going at the top and I called out his name. He slides me all the way into his mouth and made a sort of moan himself. It vibrated over me and made me moan. He liked me calling his name; I'd have to keep that in mind. Miguel had only somewhat picked up the speed and when I tried to urge him on he placed a hand on my hip to keep me down. He was torturing me in the sweetest of ways.

Well I could do the same to him. I upped my small sounds making them a tad louder. I could see it was driving him crazy. When he slide back to the tip of my dick and swiveled his tongue over it I took advantage and called out his name. He let out a low growl that vibrated me again making me shiver. He takes his mouth away and trails his tongue up my body. "Are you going to fuck me? Or tease me?" I ask in an unsteady voice. Miguel is kissing my collarbone in the perfect spot and lets out a laugh.

He doesn't realize the effect his laugh has on me. He moves to my ear and nibbles on the earlobe before answering "All in due time, amigo. Be patient." He kisses my jaw line and slides a hand down to my dick and starts loosely sliding his hand up and down me. I clench and unclench my jaw "patience is usually my best feature, but at this moment… I have none." Miguel laughs quietly again before capturing my lips and silencing me. He does pick up his speed as he kisses me. I'm sure to be worn out by the time he releases me.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up Miguel was beside me completely naked. I suddenly felt the urge to stay in bed which is something I've never felt before. Usually I woke up early and am on the go, but in this moment I wanted to stay by the warm body of Miguel. I did lay there for a moment before getting up and pulling a clean pair of boxers on. I had about an hour before I had to be at work. I started coffee and picked up the clothes in my bathroom. They were almost done drying by the time Miguel woke up.

He came into my kitchen and did that awkward couple thing that Rita liked to do; the thing were they come behind you and pull you into some form of a hug from behind. Only when Miguel did it I could see why it was a thing people do. He was really warm and I guess him being taller worked better than someone who was shorter. "I thought you had to be at work by now?" He had let me go and was pouring himself some juice. "Here in a few." The dryer dinged at that moment "That would be your clothes." That was the moment I realized he wasn't wearing any. I watched him walk away not able to look anywhere else. He has a fantastic body.

I packed my work things together and waited for Miguel to get ready. There was no way I'd leave him in my house alone. He still had a lot of trust to gain. There wasn't anyone in this world that I trusted. We headed to the door, but Miguel stopped me from opening the door. He leaned in and kissed me. "In case I don't see you for the rest of the day." Before I responded he opened the door and walked out. "See ya Dex." He called as he got into his SUV. I decided I didn't mind the kiss or having Miguel around. I waved at him as I got into my own vehicle and headed to work. It was a boring day until Miguel showed up.

He talked to my boss for a bit before heading over to say hey to me. He opened the door "okay if I come in?" He asks. I close the blinds and pull him in before shutting my door. "Wow" he says as he stumbles in. I grin "Sorry, I've had a boring day." I kiss him quickly and sit down "You're the highlight of my day." He smiles and slides his hand over my leg gently before speaking "Well I'm glad I came." "So, I've been meaning to ask. Would you like to be my best-man?" Miguel frowns at me "You're kidding me right?" I frown back "I'm confused…" I say. He is standing by the door "I'm not going to be the best-man of the man I love, I can't do that." Then he was gone. I watched him leave and smile at people as if nothing was wrong, but I knew now something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

I found it was hard to focus on my work the rest of the day. He hadn't told me he loved me before, so I had no idea about how he felt towards me. Apparently he did… love me that is. I rest my head on my hands as the thoughts whirl through me head. I wasn't sure what love exactly felt like. I did have feelings toward people though… like Deb and Rita. I was sure what I felt towards the two of them was love. I also didn't want to lose the kids. When it came to Miguel though I was at a complete lose on how I felt. I did know I enjoyed the moments we shared together. Fuck this was all too confusing for me. I go back to work and focus on the samples I had to run from crime scenes. That was easy enough, but the thing was it took hours to run and match meaning I had a ton of free time.

That was until Deb walked in and told me to get my bag and follow her to a crime scene. Finally a decent distraction. I rode in my own vehicle and followed Deb to the scene. It was in a park. On a bench was a small child laying down. She looked to be about 10 years old. I may be a monster, but I never hurt children. That was a line I couldn't cross. Masuka and I examined the body. The teeth were all pulled, the face was unrecognizable, and the finger tips appeared to be burned. "Someone went to great lengths to make sure we don't find out who this little girl is" I say. We took a blood sample though and when I got back to the office I ran the sample. It came up as a 26 year old male by the name of Joe Franklin. "That can't be right" I mutter under my breath. I call Masuka in and we run the samples over and over, but it came back the same.

After that we looked into Joe. There was no common link between him and the little girl. Someone was definitely fucking with us. Later that same day we issued out a missing report of Joe Franklin. After the body was examined a small needle puncture was found. It was the only other mark on the body. It had to be the cause of death… the color of the lips should have given that away. I was too out of this. I decided to go home. That night Rita tried to get me to have sex with her. I was exhausted so I said no though I'm not entirely sure that was the whole reason I said no.

The following morning I didn't want to get out of bed. I was tired, but the case I got yesterday had intrigued me, so I headed back into work. Before I was able to walk into my office I was called out for another body. It was another kid around the same age and the same gender as the first one. It was the same M.O. Someone was definitely playing a sick game. When Masuka and I ran the blood we were shocked to see it was Joe Franklin's blood yet again. Both kids are roughly 4ft tall and weigh about 90lbs. That is about 3 quarts of blood give or take. Joe is about 6ft tall and he weighs 180 lbs which means he has 5.8 quarts of blood give or take. That about adds up, but if the killer murdered both kids and Joe… well where is Joe? No missing reports that matched him and no unidentified bodies that matched him.

Whoever the killer is… well they are about as careful as I am. Not a single ounce of evidence was found. Not even a witness. The next day another victim surfaced. Three days and three victims was killing the station. Except I had some sort of a lead. Three victims all drained of blood with no identity other than Joe Franklin. That was more blood than any human held. Whoever was holding him would have to have a place o store him and the blood. The guy had to be alive. That was the only way the blood could match up.

The news people came up with 'the vampire" as a name for the case. I hated that they came up with names like that. It was stupid. After work I didn't go home, I decided to follow my own lead. This sick mother fucker would be mine. He belonged on my table. Part of me wondered if Miguel would be helping me with this murderer. I hadn't seen him since the murders started. Did I miss him? Was that what I was feeling? Gosh I hate emotions. I push those thoughts out of my mind as I look over names at my place.

I told Rita I would be working late which wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. I stayed on my computer for hours looking for any leads that could tie into my theory. I found where Joe Franklin lived as well as a list of houses that could be holding him. I doubted that the person who did these things would be at Joe's house, but it was never unlike me to be careful. It felt wrong to check out the places without Miguel so I went home instead. It was weird to think of where Rita lived as home. In fact I never really considered it as my home. I wasn't sure what I considered it as.

The next morning I was hit with a doom-y feeling. There would be a new victim and I hadn't done anything to stop it… because of my damn feelings. I hadn't even been able to make it to the station before I was called to another scene. It tore me up inside and I hated that. When I showed up I saw Miguel and my heart reacted before I could. Damn emotions they definitely have a way to fuck with you. I smile at him as I walk over, but he ignores me. It cut me deeper than I was comfortable with. I looked over the latest victim did my thing and headed back to my office. Masuka and I ran the sampled, but I couldn't help focusing on Miguel who was with LaGuerta in her office. The blinds were open so I could see the two smiling and laughing. I missed him. At the least when we were together I could keep his passenger in check. He didn't have the best control when it came to that. Great now I was worried about him.

There was probably more I could add to the growing list of things I felt towards him, but I had a case to work on. One I wouldn't do without Miguel. When I saw him start to get up I excused myself from Masuka and slid into the elevator with Miguel. He inhaled sharply at my presence, but for the next minute or so he couldn't escape. "I miss you" I say looking at him. He was quiet and he still wouldn't look at me "Come on… Miguel you know that was hard for me to say." He snaps his eyes to me "And telling you I love you wasn't? Dexter that was hard for me… it was hard for me to walk away from you." I move closer to him "You walked away before I could process anything." The doors opened and Miguel walked out. I watched him walk away again because what was I to do? I was completely lost as to what I should do… how did I get him back?


	6. Chapter 6

I know it;s wrong to want two people at the same time. But let's face it I have done a lot worse in my lifetime than cheat. I wanted MIguel and I wanted Rita. Miguel had a wife, so I don't understand why he was being this way. I ended up following him one day just to get him alone. I was gonna force him to listen to me. I caught him coming out of the store. I waited until he was on the roads before I popped up. "You should really lock your doors." I say sitting up.

He swerved "Fuck, Dexter. You can't do that to people!" He had a small smile dancing on his lips, but he looked like I had just scared the fuck out of him. "Well if you'd talk to me I wouldn't have to break into your car." "Thought you said it was unlocked?" "Well it was when I was done with it." I wasn't being funny, but he laughed anyway. IT was nice to hear that sound. "What has you so happy?" I ask narrowing my eyes. I had expected him to pissed when I popped up. I crawled into the front seat giving him time to answer. "Nothing." I buckle up "You killed didn't you? Fuck!" I cry. "NO! NO Dex, nothing like that. Just… I'm glad you're here.

I've missed you and I hated myself for walking away from you. I thought I had lost you." He places a hand on my thigh lovingly. This was too easy. "Miguel… don't lie to me." He sighs "I love you and I let my jealousy get the better of me. I have a wife too and I love her. I can imagine how you feel." I rub my chin "No… there is more. What aren't you telling me?" Miguel pulls over "Don't get made at me. Sylvia is pregnant." "Why would I be mad at that? That's amazing!" He seems relieved "You don't mind?" "No, I mean Rita is pregnant too." He sighs "But the thing is Dexter… I still want you." I move my hand on top of his that was still on my thigh. "You can have both just like I can." "It's a lot to juggle Dexter." I nod "I know… if it gets too much then we can…" He shakes his head "You have to promise me that even if we get distant that we will still have each other." I laugh "Always." Here I was making promises that I fully intended to keep. This made me feel more human than I had ever felt. At least I had gotten him back though.

He smiles and leans over to give me a soft kiss. I sigh into it. I had missed the feeling of his lips.


End file.
